1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the steps in the manufacture of semiconductor devices involves placing the lead frame in a mold and then injecting a sealant into the mold cavity in order to encapsulate the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip is mounted on the die pad of the lead frame. The die pad is held floating above the bottom tool of the mold for devices in which the die pad is not exposed. The sealant is injected from an edge of the cavity.
The sealant, however, often travels first around either the top or the bottom of the die pad, causing the die pad to shift up or down. If the die pad shifts too far down, for example, the back of the die pad may be exposed from the sealant, resulting in a defective product. This problem of the sealant first covering the top of the die pad, pushing the die pad down and leaving the back of the die pad exposed often occurs when a thin chip is mounted on the die pad.